


Intimate Company

by littlestbandmerchshop



Category: Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestbandmerchshop/pseuds/littlestbandmerchshop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Nemo is feeling lonely. He asks his friend Pierre for some help. He finds something a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimate Company

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a product of my imagination. I hope you enjoy!

> Pierre Aronnax had always had an interest in the Captain, ever since he first saw him. He had an attitude about him that made Pierre curious.

Pierre sat in the saloon of the Nautilus, reading a nice book, when the Captain entered.

"Ah, professor!" Captain Nemo announced, "I've been searching for you everywhere."

"You've found me." Pierre set his book aside to listen to what the Captain had to say.

"Are you lonely, Mr. Aronnax?" questioned the Captain boldly. "Lonely, sir?" Pierre was perhaps a bit confused by the question.

"Do you miss the women of home?" Captain Nemo was blunt, and obvious in where he was going with this, at lease in his mind it was obvious.

"I do not quite understand, sir. Yes, indeed. I miss my female friends. But, again, I am confused." stated Pierre.

"Have you ever had sexual intercourse, professor?" Nemo asked. "Yes, sir. I have." Pierre was utterly dumbfounded by these questions, as he should be.

"Come. I shall make my point much clearer." Captain summoned Pierre with his hand gesture, leading them both to the Captain's bedroom.

"If you please, professor, sit." Captain Nemo prompted. "Sir, I must ask why I am here." said Aronnax, "Yes, you must." the Captain said.

"Professor, I am a man of the sea, as you know. I do not miss the land very often. I do not miss people not aboard my Nautilus very often. Although, today I have a dilemma." Nemo said, calmly.

"Dilemma, sir?" Pierre spoke quietly.

"I have never been very fond of women in a sexual manner, professor. May I call you Pierre?" Nemo asked, politely.

"You may." Pierre, as shocked as he was by his statement, left him to finish it.

"Pierre, I enjoy the intimate company of another man. A man not unlike yourself." Nemo began.  
"My proposition is that you will be my intimate company tonight."

"How, sir?" Pierre was curious.

"How. I shall show you. If you accept." Nemo prompted. Nemo was nervous for the first time in a long time.

"I will accept, Captain. I, too, enjoy the intimate company of another man." Pierre wouldn't have admitted it to his mate, but he was feeling very excited.

"Get yourself prepared if you need. I will come back in one hour." Nemo stood, and started to leave, "I promise to not be as cold toward you during our intercourse, Pierre." Nemo winked, and left.

Nemo winked. Pierre was again dumbfounded.

He stood from the bed in which he was to be sharing with the Captain later that evening, and left for his own room, to prepare.

Pierre changed from his casual attire into a more decent outfit, he wasn't sure if the captain would enjoy it or not.

To say Pierre was nervous would be an understatement. He was shaking. He only had a couple more minutes until Nemo would be back in his own quarters. So, he headed back.

Outside his bedroom door, Pierre saw his companion, Conseil. "Sir!" Conseil cried out, "How have you been?" He questioned.

"Well my dear Conseil. I have been well." Pierre smiled.

"That is good sir. Would you like to join me in a glass of whiskey?" Conseil offered. "No thank you. I have an arrangement scheduled for the top of the hour." Smiled Pierre.

"Oh. Next time." Conseil was indeed disappointed, but only a little. He gave Aronnax a small smile.

"Professor!" Came the Captain's voice from not too far away. Pierre turned his head to see his friend, the Captain. 

"Conseil, my boy. Would you fetch Ned Land a bottle of my finest? He's thirsty in the common room in need of a friend." Nemo smiled widely at Conseil. He did as he was told and scampered off to find Ned.

"You're getting on with Ned." Pierre presumed.

"I enjoy his company. Although I assume I will enjoy your company even more. Shall we?" Nemo opened the door to his quarters. He closed it behind them, and began to take off his coat, and his shoes.

"I must say I'm anxious." Pierre sat on the bed, watching Nemo closely.

"What for, Pierre. I do not intend on harming you in any way." Nemo started to unbutton his shirt.

"I have never had intercourse with another man, sir." Pierre was very nervous.

"It is simple." Nemo said.

He leaned in forward and gave Pierre a small kiss on the lips. Pierre quite enjoyed it. Nemo sighed.

"It has been ages." Nemo breathed softly, kissing Pierre again. This time, with more vigor.

Nemo backed away after a few minutes of kissing. "Would you like to remove your clothes?" Nemo asked gently.

"Mmm... Yes." Pierre was still encased in Nemo's kisses when the question flooded his ears.

Pierre began removing his own shirt, shoes, and trousers. He was only in his undergarment. In Nemo's opinion, he looked ravishing.

"Lay down in my bed, Pierre." Nemo whispered close to Pierre's ear.

He did as he was told, just as Conseil did. Nemo was very commanding, and to say Pierre disliked it would be untrue.

Pierre laid back slowly, as Nemo crawled over him. Nemo kissed Pierre again on the lips. Then, he kissed Pierre on the neck, down toward his chest. Pierre moaned.

"Pierre, darling. Would you like it if I disrobed you?" Nemo asked politely. "Yes. Would you please." Pierre was almost begging Nemo, and Nemo certainly was not complaining.

Nemo pulled Pierre's underwear down slowly. He tossed them in the same pile where his own clothes laid on the floor. Nemo stripped himself of his own undergarments, as well.

"Would you like to begin?" asked Nemo.

"I presumed we had begun." Pierre retorted. Nemo tisked at his lover.

Nemo laid next to Pierre. He moved Pierre so they were both laying on their sides facing one another.

"How, sir?" Pierre repeated from earlier in the evening. "This is how, my love." Nemo showed affection in that moment. He held both of them together in one of his hands, and prompted Pierre to help him along, as Nemo could not fit both of them in only one of his hands.

They began at a slow pace, fingers intertwined as they kissed lovingly. As the tension grew, so did their speed. Nemo's hips started rocking against Pierre's.

Nemo sighed into the crook of Pierre's neck. Nemo swore under his breath. They were both sweating profusely now. Nemo was approaching his release fast, as was Pierre.

"Are you. Are you ready, Pierre?" Nemo asked breathlessly into Pierre's ear. "Yes, I am." He replied. They shared one last kiss as they came apart against one another.

They rolled onto their backs, panting helplessly. Pierre had never seen Nemo so vulnerable. He loved him. He had loved him for a long time, and he was ready to attest to that.

"Captain?" Pierre said, still breathing heavily.

"Yes, my dear." Nemo replied, intertwining their fingers once more, although this time it was to show his love.

"I love you very much." Pierre said boldly. "I cannot comprehend this." Nemo replied. "I love you as well, dear Pierre." Nemo said, leaning in for another kiss. They embraced each other, and fell asleep, naked and together.

 

A few hours later, after a long slumber, Nemo awoken at the sound of bangs at his bedroom door. He pulled on his pants, covered his dear Pierre in a quilt, and opened the door.

Ned Land appeared before his eyes. "Captain. Do you happen to know where Mr. Aronnax is located? I cannot seem to find him." Ned was very worried.

"Not to worry, Mr. Land. He is with me. We have been conversing for the past few hours. He will be out soon." Nemo smiled at Ned. "Yes, sir. Tell him I need to speak with him, please." And Ned was gone.

"You lied to him." Pierre spoke with rasp in his voice. "I did not know if you were comfortable with telling him our new found arrangement." Nemo smiled widely at his new boyfriend, climbing back into the bed.

"I am comfortable in my friends knowing my circumstances if you are, my love." Pierre said as he yawned, sleep still clouded his mind.

"I will announce it at 06:00 tomorrow morning. But, as of right now, I want to sleep with my beautiful love." Nemo's words made Pierre Aronnax blush.

They loved each other, and come morning, the whole ship would know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you liked it!!


End file.
